


Some comfort needed

by CaptainSammyAngel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: After leaving J'onns office in 4x10, Kara needs advice from someone with a younger sister and the one person she can think of is a certain green-hooded vigilante. Will she get the advice she's looking for or will his advice be ill-advised?





	Some comfort needed

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is the first time I'm writing the Danvers sisters as the focus so be nice, please. I usually write Olicity so this is new waters to me. Also, I don't like Kara and Oliver romantically together... makes me puke. I like supercorp and even though it isn't hinted here I might write some in the future. Don't forget to kudos, comment, and bookmark. I don't own these characters because they're owned by DC, DC comics and the CW.

**National City, Earth 1...**

Alex grabbed Kara’s hand gently “Everything's going to be ok.” She assured her with a small smile. Kara looked at Alex sadly, turned away “I can’t...” She said dismayed before walking out the door. Seeing the staircase to the roof, Kara bolted up the stairs until she was on the roof. She hugged herself, letting the tears fall  _ “Alex is my one constant...Who am I going to talk to now? Yeah, there’s Lena but she doesn’t know I’m Supergirl...  I need to talk to someone who knows I’m Supergirl and has a sibling, particularly a sister.” She thought with a knowing smile. _

After wiping the tears off her cheeks, Kara flew away towards her apartment at a height where nobody could see her. After entering through her window, She opened her side table drawer, grabbed the extrapolator and pressed the button “Star city, here I come.” She murmured before she jumped into the breach.

* * *

**Star City, Earth 1...**

 Kara stepped out of the breach, sighed in relief knowing she made it to Earth one but also when she saw that nobody was around. She saw from the state of things around it was the Glades.  She pulled out her phone, scrolled to a certain number and dialed. Putting the phone to her ear and smiled when she heard the person pick up “Hey, can I come over? because I need some advice and comfort.” She asked hopefully yet softly. Hearing the person's answer “Thank you, I’ll be over and don’t forget to buzz me in.” She said quickly she flew away.

Several minutes later, Kara landed discreetly in the alley next Oliver and Felicity’s apartment. Kara entered the building and the elevator as quickly as she could with tears building up in the back of her eyes. She pressed the seventh button on the panel, causing the elevator to close it’s door and travel upwards. The elevator ride seemed endless to Kara, as the elevator car felt slower than usual... trying to not think about Alex. Her throat felt raw as the elevator dinged, opening the doors and Kara hastily walked in the direction of her destination. 

When she got to the apartment, she knocked “Come in!” Oliver’s muffled voice called out inside the apartment. Kara opened the door, smiled weakly as she entered the apartment, hearing a female voice announce her arrival “Hey, I’m sorry for popping by...” She said awkwardly, rubbing her hand up and down on her other arm. Felicity stood up from where she sat, marched over to Kara and wrapped her arms around her, tears started falling from Kara’s cheeks once more “Thank you, Felicity.” She whispered thankfully. A few minutes later, both women let go of the hug. Felicity smiled “Let’s sit down huh?” She said softly, leading Kara over to the couch and sit down.

Oliver looked at Kara “You want something to drink? Water, tea...” He listed curiously. Kara inhaled “Wine. Red wine please.” She asked politely with a smile. Oliver nodded shortly before going into the kitchen “One for me too, please.” Felicity called out at him. Oliver came back with two wine glasses in one hand and the wine bottle in the other, setting the glasses down on the coffee table, popping the cork and pouring the wine in each glass before giving them to both women “So, what’s wrong? Because last time we saw you were going back to earth 38 dying to see your sister. What happened?” He wondered curious yet worried, sitting down next Felicity and giving her a peck on the mouth

Kara took a sip of the wine and took a deep breath “To make more sense, I need to explain from the beginning. Before the switch between you and Barry, I quit the DEO cause they wanted to know my secret identity. But I refused so yeah.” She explained but was interrupted. Oliver nodded “I get that so many people wanted to know who the Green Arrow was but I was adamant to keep the secret. Hell the whole team was.” Oliver empathized softly, Felicity nodded knowingly in her friend's direction. Kara weakly smiled at them “There’s someone who’s determined to discover my identity and after a mishap, J’onn, Brainy, Alex and I along with the people who know decided that the people who know will have their memory that has anything connecting Kara Danvers to Supergirl erased.” She finished with tears streaming down her face, sniffling.

Setting the glass of wine on the table, Kara stood up, maneuvered herself around the table, her back to the TV “When told me that she needed to be mind-wiped too. I was in denial because I didn’t think that she needed to cause Alex is careful as can be. Hell, I didn’t even know that she was DEO until I saved her plane! But she also pointed out that she could slip up. So, she got mind-wiped too.” She ranted but whispered the last sentence. Oliver looked at Felicity then sighed before getting up, walking to Kara and turning her towards him “Neither of us knows Alex very well but what we do know is that she’ll do anything to protect you.” He declared certainly, gesturing to both Felicity and himself while Kara looked down.

Felicity nodded “It’s kind of written in every older brother/sister’s DNA to protect their younger brother/sister cause he’s right when we were fighting the earth X nazis she kept insisting that we needed to save you and that she couldn’t lose you.” She recalled hearing Alex’s desperate plea’s after Kara was captured. Kara cleared her throat and looked at Oliver with tears glistening in her eyes “How did you lie to Thea about being the Green Arrow?” She wondered curiously. Oliver sighed deeply, scrubbed his head, walked over to the left end of the couch and sat down “Lying wasn’t easy despite the way I made it look, but I kept reminding myself that it was for their protection. But they didn’t know that so I protected Thea by trying my hardest to protect her by keeping her in the dark and as the Arrow when she was in danger. ” He reminisced with a grimace. 

Oliver looked into Kara’s eyes “Maybe instead of her protecting you, it’s your turn to protect her.” He suggested softly. Oliver knew that the older siblings protect the younger but there are rare times where the younger siblings protect the older ones. One of the few times that stood out for him was when Felicity and Thea got Susan Williams fired “Thea and Felicity tried to protect me once with an old girlfriend who had evidence that I wasn’t only alive during the 5 years I was lost at sea but that I was the Green Arrow along with the identities of the rest of the team as well. But instead of listening, I asked them to reverse what they did, not seeing the consequences cause it would affect my team if that would get out also. I say protect Alex despite her protests.” He advised strongly. “Susan was a downright snake.” Felicity mumbled irritated. Oliver looked at her “What’s that honey?” He wondered. Felicity shook her head “Nothing.” She dismissed. Reminding himself to ask her later both Oliver and Felicity tuned their attention back to their friend.

Kara had a thoughtful look come over her face and nodded “I think your right, maybe it’s my time to be the protector as both Alex’s sister and Supergirl.” She concluded determined.

Kara saw that it was dark out, grabbed her glass, drank it in one gulp and put it back on the table “I think it’s time for me to go home.” She declared knowingly, grabbing the extrapolator out of her pants pocket and pressed the button, a breach appeared. Felicity stood up, went over and hugged her “I hope everything will be alright for you soon.” She whispered before both turn to Oliver. Kara waved him over “C’mon Group hug!” She exclaimed with a small smile. Oliver shook his head as he stood up walked over “Just this once.” He grumbled as he joined in on the hug.  Minutes later, Kara let go of the hug and Oliver and Felicity backed away “See you soon!” She exclaimed before jumping into the breach. Oliver turned to Felicity “Now that that’s over no more interruptions.” He declared as he kissed her and carried her bridal style to their bedroom. 

* * *

  **Kara's apartment, Earth-38...**  


Back in her apartment, Kara stepped out of the breach before it disappeared. She went over to the fridge, opened it, seeing that there was not much she closed the fridge and was about to grab her phone when the doorbell rang. She walked over and opened the door, Alex was on the other side with a box of pizza “Hey, come in. Don’t you have to work late?” Kara said confused, as Alex walked through the threshold. Alex turned to look at Kara “Nope since everything’s somewhat quiet. But what about you? I called several times and since you didn’t pick up I assumed you were knee deep writing an article. So I showed up with a pizza to share.” She explained with a smile, opening the box and grabbed a slice.

Kara shrugged, walked over and grabbed a slice “That’s weird the FBI usually has a full day.” She commented before taking a bite. Alex chuckled “That's true. How was your day?” She asked curiously, grabbing several napkins before going to sit on the couch. Kara blew out a puff of breath “I was writing but after I finished I went and saw two friends.” She half-lied before grabbing napkins and doing the same, She was with a friend… just on a different earth. Her interest piqued, Alex raised an eyebrow and took a bite “I hope you had a good time.” She said with a slight smile. Alex thought she knew each one of her sister’s friends so she was a little curious “Which friends? And what did you talk about?” She inquired puzzled, taking a big bite of pizza.

Kara bit the inside her lower lip for a moment “Their names are Oliver and Felicity. Oliver can be rough around the edges, brody, angry, cold but once you get to know him he’s a good person with a heart of gold. While Felicity is his complete opposite despite what she’s gone through but she’s still positive. But hey, opposites attract and she’s his perfect fit.” She told her with a small smile.  Alex smiled teasingly “Oh, at least you didn’t have a crush.” She said nonchalantly. 

Kara burst out laughing “No, he’s like a brother to me and besides him being in love her, Felicity would make him disappear if he ever hurt her by cheating.” She explained in between laughing. Kara’s laughter died down a few minutes later “What did you talk about?” Alex podded lightly.  _  “I’m just looking out for my sister.” Alex reminded herself.  _ Kara shook her head “We talked about our sisters. Oliver has a sister ten years younger and I wanted to talk to someone who’s an older sibling about what we talked about.” She explained vaguely. 

Alex raised her brow “You couldn’t talk to me about this particular subject?” She questioned a little offended. Kara looked at Alex deflated “You know how you’ve been protecting me basically my whole life?” She questioned her sister. Confused about where this is going, Alex nodded “Yeah, what about it?” She asked guarded. Kara blew out a puff of air “Oliver’s been protecting  _ his _ sister his whole life despite when she thought she didn’t need it and I wanted advice on how to protect you if I needed to.” She answered somewhat truthfully. 

It was a half lie and a half-truth but it was what it was, Alex looked surprised, grabbing her sister's hand “Hey, you know you don’t need to protect me. It’s me who needs to protect you.” She said pointedly. Kara shrugged “Doesn’t mean I shouldn't be prepared.” She protested knowingly. Kara looked at Alex closely “You weren't jealous were you?” She wondered concerned. Alex avoided Kara’s gaze “Maybe.” She confirmed lowly. Kara’s jaw dropped “you are! Alex Danvers is jealous! Not something that happens every day.” She exclaimed, knowing that Alex doesn’t remember being jealous of her powers as a teen. Alex exhaled “Maybe I am, but I am grateful you had someone to talk to despite that person not being me.” She admitted shyly. Kara smiled “Maybe so but you know what will never change?” Kara asked her with a bright smile. Alex scooted closer to Kara “No matter what happens I will always be your big sister.” She answered knowingly, pulling Kara into a hug. “ _ Everythings going to be ok.” Kara thought as a peaceful feeling washed over her. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
